Inspector Shadow
by Xion-Angelic-Wolf
Summary: This is the M-rated, Hard Core Lemon filled, Yaoi fiction version of the "Inspector Shadow Comic" TinaNokohana and I are working on on deviantart. Shadow, an "Ultimate" created by Prof. Gerald, and his High School Partner, Sonic, are on a mission to stop the evil, perverted, Black Doom, trying to conquer the world with his "Ultimates." Will they prevail or be captured? Find out!


Inspector Shadow

This is the yaoi version of the Inspector Shadow comic by my collab partner TinaNokohana (I'm helping with the some of the scripting). We also decided we'd do a yaoi version of the comic which would be based on this fiction. The bigger difference between the yaoi comic and this fiction is that this fiction will be very naughty and something not every public eye should see necessarily. It's thanks to her wanting to push the idea she came up with that I'm doing this fic also.

None of the Sonic characters, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Scourge, Blackdoom, Mephiles, and Silver belong to me. THE ORIGINAL IDEA AND CONCEPT OF INSPECTOR SHADOW DO NOT BELONG TO ME OR TINANOKOHANA. INSPECTOR SHADOW IS BY "BRAINSCRATCH COMMS." Only the story of which we were influenced by the concept. Please take note again. THIS IS THE M-RATED, SEX FILLED, YAOI VERSION of Inspector Shadow (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED). I might make a clean version based on the comic by TinaNokohana

_By Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

Episode 1

_Off to a great start_

_Station Square, Afternoon_

A school siren rang as animal-like students came bustling out through the front doors of a large high school. Inside a plain, grey car parked by the curb of the school, sat a black furred hedgehog in a grey trench coat and fedora. His red eyes glared towards the students coming out of "Emerald High School", looking for a certain child out of the diverse mass of high schoolers.

The dark hedgehog looked at the digital watch upon his left wrist, the words "ID: Inspector Shadow", written under the time. Shadow, clicked a few buttons, navigating through a unique menu until he found the words, Sonic, clicking one more button to confirm the selection.

The words, "calling" flashed on the screen several times before a tired, blue hedgehog appeared in its place, yawning before his expression turned to that of concern. "Shadow? What is it?"

"You look a little tired. I was hoping you could pick up the pace a bit. I've got a lead."

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Sonic blurted out, being audibly heard behind the loud group of children exiting the school. They were broken apart as Sonic, easily spotted in his blue jacket with fur on the collar, white shirt with a black border down the middle, and black shorts, came running through them and toward the car.

Shadow chuckled at the sudden reaction and hung up the call, smiling as the shocked high school student ran around the car and entered the passenger seat, tossing his backpack to the back on the leather car seat.

"It's about time! Finally, something interesting! Come on, let's get to it already!" The young man nudged at the Inspector excitedly, having already forgot about his past 6-7 hours of school.

"Woah woah, slow down, Sonic." Shadow pat the azure hedgehog's head gently, looking into his sparkling green eyes. "How did school go?"

Almost immediately, the fiery hedgehog lost all of his excitement and slumped back into his chair. "It's sooo overwhelming. The teachers were all like "were gonna do this and that, and the math teacher already started teaching us...ugh, they're not even giving us a day to slack off like the last school I went to and..."

He went on complaining about school, though, Shadow wasn't annoyed by it and in fact found it pretty cute. "Okay okay. Well, I'm sure you have homework to do don't you?" He interrupted.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. Now are we gonna go get-"

"What about shopping for school supplies?"

"You already made me do that Shadow, I'm more than prepared with what they listed. Now let's-

"You know. I think you're a little tired from school. I'll get you home okay?" He started the engine of the car and began to pull out onto the driveway.

"NO! Come on Shadow! I've been waiting for this forever! I'm not backing out on this!" Sonic jumped in his seat a bit turning back toward Shadow beginning with his clasped hands.

"Hmm, don't worry about. It'll probably bore you out and make you wish you were home sleeping on your comfortable bed. It's hardly anything." The darker hedgehog seemed to ignore the younger one.

"But Shadowwww!" He whined.

Turning in his seat when he pulled up to a red light, he glared at Sonic. "But nothing. I'm taking you home and that's that. End of story."

The azure hedgehog turned away slumping back in his seat again, crossing his arms. "Hmph. That's not fair."

"And nor are criminals who'd hurt anyone without a thought. There are many things in life that aren't fair Sonic. You know this as well as I do." Hearing a sigh from the other, he knew that Sonic knew he was right. With that, he continued to drive. It remained silent until Sonic suddenly noticed something odd outside.

"Hey Shadow, this isn't the way back home." He stated what Shadow knew was obvious, only making him smirk when Sonic caught on to what was going on.

"Shadow! You-...GRR! That was mean! I actually thought you were taking me back home!"

Shadow pulled into an dead end alley way and joked. "Still want to back out?"

"Course not! Let's do this!" The blue hedgehog chirped.

The two exited the car, Shadow headed toward a door against the brick wall at the back. Looking at Sonic and pointing his thumb at the entrance to the building. "The eyes we have on our sneaky 'villains' were seen exiting this abandoned building."

He placed his hand upon the knob of the door and opening it slowly, his eyes peeking through the crack he made. "They reported that the building might have been abandoned, but it's my job to make sure whether that's true or not."

Sonic looked behind himself nervously. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?"

"I feel the same way..." The inspector agreed as he opened the door and walked in casually.

The high schooler freaked out at how the other just walked in without thinking a trap would be at the entrance. "Sh-Shadow! Are you sure that's a good idea!?"

"There is none of 'those' kind of traps Sonic. It's strange that they left this place as is." Shadow inspected a large computer screen in the back, clicking a random button on the control board below as it came to life. "Of course there'd be a password..." A large password box blinked on the screen, the hedgehog left it to look into the organized files and folders on the desk nearby.

Sonic walked in, gazing at what looked like a stereotypical villains head quarters for research and finding things. "Funny, I thought these kind of set ups were fictional?" The blue hedgehog looked at the password screen and stared for a moment at the keyboard before typing in a random password...

POOP

Incorrect Password

"Of course it couldn't be something stupid like that." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Shadow looked over at his sidekick. "Hey, don't worry about that right now. It's unlikely that we'll figure out the password without a hacking device."

Sonic however kept thinking of names that would work, entering in password after password.

VILLAINSRULE

Incorrect Password

ULTIMATE

Incorrect Password

WORLDOFULTIMATES

Incorrect Password

Sonic sighed. "Yeah I guess you are right. Pft, whatever..."

The younger hedgehog decided to type in something random that he thought would just be funny, being a fan of the subject.

ILOVEYAOI

Correct Password

"Sh-Shadow! You better come see this! I can't believe-"

Shadow turned around to see the home screen of the computer, Black Arms, in large bold letters imprinted into the dark red screen. "I don't know how you did it, but great job Sonic! Couldn't have done it without...Sonic?"

The inspector looked left and right and not a blue hedgehog in sight. His hand instantly went for his gun in the inner pocket until he heard a distorted voice nearby.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you don't value your friend's life..."

Shadow turned around to see a tall, dark figure standing before him. His whole figure was covered by a dark cloaking outfit of some kind, and his entire head fitted with a black helmet that looked like a sharp pointed hammer head. A dark mask covered his entire face. His breathing could be heard through the regulator which was visible upon the area that covered where a mouth and nose could be, if any at all.

"Black Doom..." He glared at the glowing reds behind the shaded eye windows of the mask. "I'm Inspector Shadow, I assume you'll simply use my friend to make me do as you say, and not even think of letting us go?"

The distorted voice chuckled, Black Doom pushing his fingers of three together as he replied. "Yes. After all, I've been trying to capture you. I know exactly who you are, Shadow."

"Where's my friend...?" He growled under his breath. What did he mean he knew exactly who he was? How come he was trying to capture him? Most important at the minute was Sonic's safety though.

"Oh, that one?" The dark entitiy looked up toward a balcony in the darkness, probably at his men. "Heh heh, he's a little...tied up at the moment." Snapping his fingers, the sound of a chain coiling through a pulley could be heard.

Down came Sonic, his wrists tied with rope above his head, hanging onto a hook on the metal chain that lowered him from the ceiling. "MMmph! Mmmnn!" The poor thing was also adorned with a black ball gag in his mouth, unable to most likely have any say in his current predicament.

"He is quite impressive for having found my password, which does say a lot about him too..." Black Doom stood by the bound blue hedgehog, his hand wrapping around his body and touching him perversely. "Makes me wonder if something like this is actually turn him on?"

His hand suddenly groped the boy's crotch causing him to gasp and whimper, blush making his cheeks red. "Oh! He does like it! The body never lies!" The villain exclaimed with interest.

Shadow's eyes widened to what he just saw, anger and rage taking him over. "...Get your fucking hands off Sonic RIGHT NOW!" Shadow growled and went for his gun, only having to stop yet again when Black Doom had positioned himself behind Sonic, his hand around his neck, stroking it gently.

The perverse swine continued to do as he pleased with the boy, reaching up into his shirt with his free hand and rubbing his body gently. "Mmmph!" The hedgehog tried to turn away as shivers ran about all over his body. '_Shadow...I love you, please don't look at me this way. I hate this, I really do...'_

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to...Sonic? Would you?" He chuckled darkly as he slipped his dirty fingers from his neck into the boy's pocket, pulling out his wallet and looking at his ID upon opening it. "Sonic the Hedgehog...Age-"

The inspector lowered his head, hating what he was about to say "FINE! I'll do what you want! Just...just please stop..." Sonic's eyes darted to Shadow. Had he no plan? Was this really it!? They fell into one trap and that was that..?

Shadow couldn't believe this sick minded...whatever he was. He was violating his little angel whom he deeply loved, right before his eyes. It was true, they were lovers even if he was the boy's guardian, but they'd be incomplete without each other otherwise.

Black Doom laughed a villain's laugh. "Good...Good! Then how about you and I have a little fun then?" His voice became really dark and sickeningly lustful. Tentacles came into view from behind the unknown man, slowly extending to the dark hedgehog. "To be able to have an Ultimate like yourself at my will is a dream come true..."

An "Ultimate" was a biogenetic cyborg, capable of many things a normal Mobian, like Sonic, would never achieve. They were much faster, stronger, and unique. However, they also have the same feelings and functions of a normal Mobian. Ultimates were rare though having been stopped in creation due to the death of the original creator.

Shadow gasped at what Black Doom intended to do, his eyes darted around at each tentacle or some kind of escape he could make to get closer to Sonic. He had to save him. His mind ran through the many things he could do at the moment with his current equipment.

However, the dark villain caught onto this and glared at the other behind his mask. "Very well then. I'll just have to take the boy first instead." Suddenly, his hand pulled down Sonic's shorts and underwear before he could react, his erection shooting out and catching the breeze of air.

"Mmgghh!" The younger hedgehog realized what was about to happen, his eyes bugging out as he struggled and strained against his binds, however it didn't help one bit. He and Shadow had never been to first base, and it didn't seem like he was going to get any preparation for this either.

"NO! I beg you! Please I'll do anything!" Shadow wanted to reach out to the other, to save him, but it was impossible with the way things were going at the minute. He couldn't let the poor thing be broken such a way by that vile creature.

"Then remove your clothes..." Black Doom spoke firmly, his tentacles darting around Shadow, aiming at him like guns ready to shoot him down.

Shadow sighed deeply and did as he was told. Slowly, he removed his grey trench coat first, underneath revealing a gun and holster strapped to the left side of his chest. On the other side was a holstered knife and sharp stabbing pin in a strap connected to the sheath. He removed those along with his gloves before also pulling off his undershirt and blue tie. He was now only down to his pants, which came off with his shoes once he undid the belt, taking a small bit of time to do so.

The villain admired the ultimate's body in his white underwear, lean and strong...and getting wrapped in his tentacles which took hold of his arms and legs first. Pulling his arms behind him and his legs apart as he lifted him into the air by the tentacle that spiraled around his waist, he now rendered Shadow useless.

"Hahahaha! You're finally mine..." Sending in another tentacle to inspect the inspector's unerect manhood, the tendril began to lick at it, though not achieving a moan from Shadow. "So quiet Shadow, don't try to resist. Sonic seems to be enjoying this also..."

Black Doom's hand began to stroke at Sonic's length gently, receiving cute mmphs and all sorts of other muffled moans from him. "You're lovely little sidekick here would be great in the choir, wouldn't you, you little munchkin." His free hand squeezed the poor things cheek a bit, then holding his chin to force him to watch as he'd rape Shadow before his eyes. "Watch closely as the hero transformed into a zero...You are the damsel in distress, the hero's weakness."

Tears flowed from Sonic's eyes. He had to do something, there had to be something he could do. He couldn't be the reason Shadow would be raped by this monster of a pervert. His eyes gazed over to the clothes beneath his lover. He was most likely useless without his gun and knife...But something was missing from all of it. What could it have been!? Did he actually have a plan after all?

_'The pin!'_

Shadow gritted his teeth once the tentacle abusing his cock had him at his full length, making him throb with each time it stroked him, pumping him while swirled around. "Gh...Y-You won't get away with-Mmgh!" Something invaded his mouth, his eyes looked down noticing a tentacle had slid around his neck and suddenly tightened, forcing more of itself inside orifice. He could taste some sweet, sticky liquid coming from the tip of it.

Glaring at Black Doom as he kept his hands clenched tight, he gasped as he felt something pressing against his exposed butthole. "Mmmn!" He was going to get penetrated if he didn't think fast about what to do. However, with the pin in his hand, he couldn't use it to stab anything as his wrists were bound behind him in a bad direction.

"Oh yes...now the fun begins...Shaaadow~" The monstrous figure was breathing a little heavily himself, the tentacle rubbing at Shadow's pucker was in fact his penis, judging from how it came from underneath his dark cloak at the front. His hand stroking at Sonic's length quickened making the poor hedgehog squirm even more and moan louder.

Trying to regain himself, Sonic tried to get Black Doom's attention, trying to push himself with his weight and arms as best he could against him since he was close enough. "Mmph! mmnnnn~!"

The rapist actually stopped to turn to Sonic wondering what he wanted, removing his gag as he did, spit following after ball. "What is it!?" He growled, his breathing fuming through the regulator.

Though his mouth was pained from the ball gag slightly, having been the first time wearing one, he made a suggestion. "Sh-Shadow...I know him better than anyone. If you are going to rape us, you might as well make us enjoy it okay...?" He looked over to Shadow with a quick wink before looking back at Black Doom going unnoticed for his gesture. "Shadow doesn't really like that position you see."

The dark entity looked over at Shadow and smirked. "Why...you are much naughtier than I thought, Sonic. I guess I'll have to be gentle with you then." With that, he shoved the ball gag back into Sonic's mouth receiving a small 'mmph,' tying the strap back around his quills again and repositioned Shadow.

The tentacles manipulated the Ultimates wrists in front of him and buckled his legs against him. "How is this Shadow?" Letting the appendage out of his mouth for a bit, he allowed the other to respond with a husky voice.

"Perfect..." In thanks to Sonic's help, he took hold of the sharp pin in his right hand, holding it between two fingers.

"W-What is that!?" Was all Black Doom could say before he felt a sharp pain in one of his tentacles holding his wrist that shadow stabbed the needle in. "GAH!" His tentacles weakened slightly as he had yet to experience the next plan of Inspector Shadow.

With his left hand which held a detonator switch of some sort, the Ultimate clicked the button on the switch as he closed his eyes. A few beeps sounded from a red flashing light upon his belt before the room was filled with a very bright light and loud noise, the tentacles which held him released.

Sonic not really knowing what would happen was blinded and stunned by the light, and so was everyone else and their leader inside the building. The blue hedgehog could feel himself being lifted up from the chain, his tired, weakened arms falling to his chest as he was carried like a bride to who knows where. His eyes hurt and his head throbbed with the noise that burst through the darkness which veiled much of the building.

He felt himself thrown onto a leather cushioning he could feel against his exposed legs, before gravity began to almost push him off the seating, and then suddenly back into the seat. He made little whimpers and whines of protest behind his gag to the jerking and weaving he felt, which he then realized was probably caused by a car.

Trying to open his eyes, things were still a little blurry, but he could almost make out the driver. "mmnh?" The driver looked back, though, he was still unable to make him out, just an entirely black figure.

"It's okay Sonic...We're out of there." The voice sounded familiar, but slightly muffled. But then it came to his realization who it was, as well as the recovery of his sight. "SHDMMPH!?" He tried to say the driver's name, remembering he was still gagged to why it didn't sound right.

Before him in the car, was a naked Inspector Shadow, smirking at him. "Sorry about that back there. I would have told you to close your eyes, but anyone in there could have done the same."

Bringing his eyes back to the freeway which they drove on, leaving the central Station Square, Shadow could hear the other struggling around and making all sorts of whines. "Heh heh. Oh, I won't be untying you Sonic. I think you and I need to have a little talk when we get home."

He peeked over with one eye at the blushing, blue hedgehog. "You can just lay there and enjoy your predicament for the time being..."

"Mmmmh!?" Sonic's eyes widened seeing that Shadow was probably enjoying him this way. Though, he couldn't deny he enjoyed it a bit himself too. It was a really close call back there, but it was the most excitement he ever had in a long time, and between his legs.

The two arrived home as the evening sun began to set, the car pulling into the garage of a classy, two-story house in a nice neighborhood. Shadow opened the back door after letting himself out to see his lovely Sonic squirming about, humping the backseat as he made gentle moans, briefly stopping to notice the inspector watching him with a teethy smirk.

Sonic for a moment felt like he'd die there, however, he was lifted into the Ultimate's arms, pressed gently against his warm, naked body. The blue hedgehog buried his face into Shadow's fur chest, embarrassed by his previous action, also hoping no one saw them before the garage door began to close.

"So, about that talk. Well, you won't have any say in the matter as you are but..." The darker hedgehog slipped the blue hedgehog over his shoulder as he opened the door to the house, walking through a small hall to the actual front where he began to ascend the stairs to the next floor.

"For your own safety since we now know what our enemy is like, I'm going to have to..." He then pat the worried high schooler's butt gently who jumped at his touch. "Make sure no one will take what's mine before I do."

"MMPH!?" Sonic's emerald eyes bugged out upon hearing that, unable to see Shadow's dirty smirk as he began to wiggle around, kicking his legs about. He wasn't really sure if he did or didn't want that...though he had to admit, he really did love Shadow and he was 'of age'. But it was just as he said, 'he had no say in the matter.'

Before he knew it, they were already in the inspector's room to which he had been tossed on the king sized bed at the center of the high-class room. Immediately after, Shadow was already on top of him, holding his chin as he suddenly gripped his still erect cock in his other hand.

"MMnn!" The poor damsel mewled and struggled underneath his lover, pleasure screwing with his mind as he received an ultimate hand job.

"The faces you make are so sexy, Sonic. I'll rip through you like tissue paper with my dick." Leaning in, the Ultimate sucked on the other's ears, nibbling it just a bit as he continued to speak with a husky tone. "And then I'll fuck you over and over while you sing through your gag and make you wish you never enjoyed what Black Doom did to you."

The azure hedgehog whined in protest at Shadow, even though he absolutely loved the idea of Shadow taking him as a damsel in distress, he couldn't believe he was going to punish him for Black Doom's pervert hands! How could he have any control over that!? How could he have told him he hated it!?

It was no longer of importance, as he felt a slim object slide into his tight pucker. "Nmm!?" Looking down to notice Shadow's hands between his legs, he realized he shoved his finger inside him as his other hand spread his legs apart. He could feel it wiggle around a bit as his other hand continued to stroke his youthful erection. '_Oh chaos...It's just like the yaoi novels but...OH CHAOS this is so much better than when I do it! He's rubbing my prostate!'_

Shadow watched as the other had trembled with ecstasy when he had went right for his swelling prostate, rubbing and abusing it to make his lover's voice pierce any silence there had been in the room. It was like a symphony reaching its verse after he'd begun the intro. Soon, the chorus would begin when he'd take his baton and shove it inside the young one's trumpet. He was a fruit waiting to be picked, young and ripe...

Sonic moaned loudly as soon as a second finger pushed its way inside him, then a third. He couldn't tell how long it was all going on for, but the love and attention his sweet spot was receiving before stopped. He could feel the other scissoring him, trying to spread him, which did hurt slightly, but not as much.

Shadow pulled his fingers out of his quivering hedgehog and left to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, only a moment later to come back with a bottle of clear liquid, his other hand stroking himself. Lubrication, the blue hedgehog could easily tell what the liquid was thanks again to his yaoi fictions.

Watching the dark hedgehog smirk at him as he popped open the lid with one finger and poured a bit of the lube upon his big, ultimate, cock, he could hear how his hand slicked back and forth on the skin. The inspector poured a bit onto his fingers and rubbed the substance against his lover's tight entrance before pushing them in and making sure to also lube him well.

Watching as the other positioned himself, the high schooler prepared for the pain he'd feel, trying to relax himself as well as he could. _'Just calm down Sonic...try not to clench...let it slide in smoothly.'_

The Ultimate watched as the other try to ready himself for his Ultimate penetration, but rather than actually let him think about it too much, he simply pressed his manhood against the young hedgehog and gave a little push.

"MMMMGHHHPH!" Sonic's eyes widened at the quick entry, unable to actually process what had happened. His mind thought fast. _'Oh Chaos it hurts! Don't clench don't clench don't clench! It'll feel good...just bare with it!'_

Shadow watched the other squirm and twitch beneath him at the pain. Leaning in, he kissed the other on his cheek and cooed in his ear to calm him. "It's okay Sonic. I can't deny it will hurt but don't worry, I promise you I'll make it feel good..."

Tears left the young man's eyes as he nodded to Shadow's words, groaning in pain through his gag as he felt the other push in just a bit more and stop. He tried to pace his breathing as his cock stiffened to such levels he never knew were possible. After a bit of time, seeing as the pain and stretching became less, he nodded to his lover to move further again.

Heeding his partner, the dark hedgehog thrusted his member further inside the tight pucker of the other, achieving a long, pleasured moan from Sonic this time. He knew his cock had just rubbed over his prostate...now the fun would begin.

The high schooler felt the other pull out slightly, then shove himself back inside, hitting against his sweet spot. A wave of ecstasy like before ate him whole, his cock throbbed and twitched to the feeling, the tip swelling with his seed. Again, another wave of ecstasy, one after the other as he could feel Shadow's long, thickness find a rhythm to fuck him to heaven. "Mmmnnnnn~"

Lifting his lover onto him and leaning against the headboard of the bed, the ultimate took hold of Sonic's hips and bounced him up and down upon his hoghood. He listened to the other muffle around his gag for more, blushing ever so deeply, his eyes filled with lust so foreign to him.

The blue hedgehog could feel a great overwhelming force build up inside him. He was going to cum! He felt himself fall against the bed as Shadow pinned him down, humping his butthole faster than before, his cock swelling inside him, filling him more! He could feel the inspector's hand upon his own length, pumping him for release!

"MMMMMPH!" A hot, sticky warmth entered him as all his energy and stamina began to flee from his body, exploding all over himself and Shadow. His own love juices painted him and his lover like a messy piece of art.

The dominating hedgehog unstrapped his submissive partner's ball gag as he groaned to the bliss that overcame his entire body, fucking sonic a few more times to get the last bits of climax before finally reaching his end.

"Sh-Shadow...I love you..." Sonic leaned forward to kiss Shadow's lips sloppily.

"I love you too Sonic..." The inspector spoke between the few more kisses he planted upon his wonderful blue hedgehog, watching him pass out after pulling his length out of him.

The ultimate placed his little angel under the bed sheets and kissed his head before getting in bed next to him, holding him close in his arms. They were both a mess, but that didn't matter anymore as sleep overcame them both as the night approached. A new adventure awaited the two...


End file.
